Gundam High
by Rini-sama
Summary: CH4 up.Things are never easy as our favorite Blonde soon finds out. Dealing with harassment, being alone,...having a crush on someone he can't have?
1. Big Changes

Ch 1: Big changes. 

A/N: Uh...don't look to see the pilots in this section. I've made them get right to work on their roles. They seemed to really like them o.o...Who knew?

* * *

Winner Household

* * *

"I'm late I'm late!" 

"I thought you set your alarm clock?"

"I did! I set it late by accident!" The blonde haired woman sighed as the smaller blonde dashed around the house. "I'll give you a ride if you hurry up now." "Arigato!" She smiled when he ran down the stairs his book bag swung around his shoulder and his bento in his hand; he skidded along the waxed floor in his socks and wound up under her. "Quatre!" "Sorry Ira!" He scrambled to his feet and jumped to the door quickly shoving on his shoes before grabbing her hand and dragging her outside to the car. She had enough time to grab her shoes from the floor and her keys from the bowl in the hall before she was dragged to her car. "A bit eager are we?" "This is my first day. I wanna make a good impression." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "You will small fry." "Ira! Stop calling me that!" She laughed and ruffled his hair again. "Alright ototo. I won't call you that...in public anyways." "Ira!" She laughed again at his pout. "You did take your medicine this morning didn't you?" He nods. "And you remember to bring it with you for the nurse?" "Hai. It's in my bag." "Remember to tell her-" "Once every week. I know" "Sorry Kitty, but you know I only worry about you." "I know...and don't call me Kitty!" She giggled again patting his head.

* * *

Gundam High

* * *

Someone up there hated him, he was sure of it. First his uniform was a tad too big then he was almost late and now he was sure to be late. His locker just had to be at the very top. Normally that wouldn't be a problem...if he wasn't so short. "This is going to be a long day..." He had his outside shoes in his hands looking up at the locker. He had struggled to even reach the knob, and struggled even more to get the combination in. Now he was balancing on his toes trying to get his shoes in. He leaned against the locker infront of him trying to use it as some lever, to no avail. "Oh come on..." He groaned nibbling on his tongue as he tried to get higher. "Almost...almost...almost..." "Do you need help?" "Ayah!" He winced when he fell over and onto his bottom. Rubbing the sore area he groaned. "Aw man, and I was so close too..." The other person chuckled and stuck out their hand. "Need some help there?" "Arigato that would be greatly appreciated." He grabbed the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up his attention on the locker. The other person gently took the shoes from him before placing it in the desired locker and taking out the other set. "There you go." Quatre beamed and clapped his hands. "Arigato! Arigato!" The other person chuckled again. "Do itamashite. By the way I'm Trowa Barton, and you are?" "Oh! Quatre Winner. Pleasure to meet you Trowa-san." "Pleasures all mine." He smiled and took a step back. "So I take it your new?" "Very much so." He chuckled again. "Where is your homeroom?" "Uhm...here," He handed him his school paper. Trowa looked it over before smiling. "You're not in my homeroom, but a friend of mine is in there." Quatre nodded and put his paper back in his bag after Trowa handed it back to him. "Come on I'll show you where it is." "Aren't I late?" "You're a new kid; you would have had to sit in the hall anyway." Quatre nodded and followed Trowa to his class, after slipping on his indoor shoes. 

"Here you go." "Arigato!" "Do itamashite. Maybe I'll see you later?" "Sure! Ja ne Trowa-san." "Ja!" He watched as Trowa walked further down before walking into his class. "Ah, he's a senior!" He shook his head before knocking on the door. A woman with curly brown hair opened the door. "Oh hello, you must be the new student?" "Hai." "Wait here a moment while I introduce you." He nodded. "By the way I am Miss. Sally Po." "Ohayo Po- sensei." "Please, all the others call me Sally-sensei" "O.k." She disappeared back in class sliding the door shut behind her. "Alright class, settle down. We have a new student today, and I would like you all to be on your best behavior." "Hai Sally-sensei!" She nodded and looked toward the door. "You can come in now." Quatre took a deep breath and opened the door walking in and stopping next to Sally's desk.

He turned toward the class and flushed seeing all their attention on him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Watashi wa Quatre Winner desu. Hajimemashite."

He bowed politely and flushed deeper when the girls began to 'whisper' about how cute and sweet he was. He ducked his head more which only fueled more chatter from the girls. "Quiet down class. Quiet down. Winner-san you can sit...next to Barton-san. Raise your hand Barton-san." He blinked and looked up to see a brown haired girl raising her hand and smiling sweetly at him. He walked to his seat and sat down after flashing her a shy smile. "Alright class, today we'll be working on..." Quatre's mind blocked her out as the girl next to him began to quietly talk to him. "Ohayo. Watashi wa Cathrine desu." "Ohayo. Hajimemashite." "Hajimemashite." She smiled brightly at him before turning her attention back to class; Quatre followed her example, taking notes for the next day.

* * *

"So, where is your next class?" Quatre whirled around and smiled at the familiar brunette. "Ohayo Trowa-sempai!" "Ha, you must have found out. Ohayo Quatre-kohai. So I see you met my sister?" Quatre nodded looking over at the brunette girl whom he had been with all day. She had almost every class with him. "Hai, she's very nice." Cathrine smiled and glomped her brother. "Trowa-oniichan! Why aren't you heading to your class?" "I am, I was waiting for the others. And besides I have lunch now." "Me too! And so does Quatre!" She smiled hugging the blonde's arm. "Then he can eat lunch with you! I'd hate to have him sit through another one of Relena's rants. And I think Hilde is PMSing today too. So Ofcorse she'll be hating all men for awhile." Trowa winced. "Good idea. I'll catch you later then." "Kay. Ja Oniichan, Ja Quatre-kun!" "Ja Cathrine-chan." "Ja imuoto." She waved at them as she ran over to a blue haired girl. 

Quatre turned and smiled at Trowa. "Sorry if I'm inconveniencing you." "Oh not at all. Let's go inside, the others should already be there." He smiled in reassurance. "Oh...o.k." They walked inside walking past a few people before walking outside. Some students were sitting outside eating. Trowa led him to a small group near a Tomoyo tree. "There they are." He raised his hand in greeting to the two under the tree. He sat down and Quatre followed suit sitting his bento on his lap. "Yuy, Chang." "Barton." They both said in greeting. There eyes immediately locked on the smaller boy. "This is Quatre Winner. He's the new kid." "Ohayo." Quatre mused ducking his head slightly, they were staring so much. "Your scaring him guys." "Oh no there not, I uh...just don't like too much attention being paid to me."

The other brunette nodded before leaning back against the tree taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Hn." Quatre smiled. "Ohayo Winner." "Ohayo Chang-sempai." The black haired boy arched his brow in surprise before allowing a small smile. "I see you know your place. That's good." He nodded slightly to him before going back to eating. Quatre allowed himself to sigh in content; they were welcoming him to eat with them. He opened his bento and took out his lunch opening his thermostat and pouring his tea in the cup. "So where is he?" Trowa asked taking a bite of his sandwich. "Getting his lunch." The black haired boy said with mild distaste. Trowa chuckled. "So I take it he's been gone long?" "Very." The silent brunette said taking a drink from his water bottle.

At that moment another boy rushed over and plopped down beside Yuy. He grinned widely and placed his rather large portion of food down infront of him. "Couldn't decide on what I wanted so...I got one of everything!" "I don't see how you can eat that filth." Chang replied the same disgusted look on his face. "Easy, like this." He replied taking a big bite out of a sub. He chuckled at the disgusted look he received, his chuckle followed by a softer one.

He blinked and looked at the laughing blonde. Quatre bit his lip and ducked his head trying to hide his smile. "Gomen..." He mummured trying to will his smile away. The other boy smiled his violet eyes dancing in mirth. "And who might this little cutie be?" "...Cutie?" Quatre mouthed to himself blinking slightly. Trowa waved a hand at Quatre. "Quatre Winner, meet Duo Maxwell. Duo, meet Quatre Winner." "Ah so you're the infamous new boy I've been hearing so much about!" He tilted his head looking Quatre over. "Well what the girl's said was true, you are gorgeous." Quatre felt his whole face flush and he ducked his head fiddling with the tea he held.

"What's wrong cutie?" "I...I really wish you wouldn't say that. I think I'm rather average looking, if not a bit small." Duo nodded and grinned as Quatre took a sip of his tea. "Are you small all over?" That got its desired effect as Quatre spit his tea out...all over Chang. "Gah! What the hell?" "Gomen nasai Chang-sempai! I didn't mean to! Duo-sempai just startled me! I'm sooooo sooooo sorry!" He got on his knees and leaned over to him wiping at his face with his napkin. "I'm so sorry!" Chang waved his hands off, snatching the napkin from his hands and cleaning himself all the while glaring at him. Quatre sat back and ducked his head again frowning slightly. "I am really-" "Yeah, yeah. You're sorry. I think I got it the first time. Clumsy lower classman. Now look! My uniform is all wet." "Oh lay off you big blowhard. I'm the one who made him do it!" "Well he should have turned his head!"

"Oh right Wufei, like he planned to spit it on you?" "Who knows! He probably did!" "And if he did, it's probably with good reason! You big prick!" "Prick? Why you slow witted little-" "Oh shut it already!" "You dare shut me up?" "Yeah I dare! You big mouthed little-" "Please!" They both stopped and looked to Quatre who still had his head bowed, he was packing up his things and shaking his head slowly.. "Please don't be mad at each other, it's my fault anyway.

There's no reason to get so hostile at each other, Chang-sempai was right, I should have had the notion to turn my head. I apologize for it." He closed his bento and stood up. He bowed once. "I thank you for allowing me to eat lunch with you today, but I think it would be better for all of us if I just ate alone from now on. Sayonara." He turned and walked away, all four boys watched him leave before turning there glare to Wufei.

"Are you happy now Chang?" Trowa asked his eyes narrowing more. He snorted. "It's not my fault he decided to go." "Yes, yes it is. You were being a big jerk!" "I'd have to agree." Yuy said putting his half finished sandwich away. Wufei turned surprised eyes to him. "You're taking his side?" Duo smirked. "Ofcorse Heero's taking his side. HE knows how big of a jerk you can be!" Wufei snarled at him before standing up. "Fine, I don't have to sit here and take this abuse!" He stalked off mumbling darkly to himself. Duo rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine later. Man he's such a hot head." He stabbed at his food with his fork before shoving it away. Heero arched a brow. "You're not hungry? That's a first." "Yeah well this whole situation has left a bad taste in my mouth." He sighed and stretched leaning back. "I wonder where the cute little blonde went?" Trowa sighed softly looking around. "I don't know, I think he went inside. I just hope Cathrine finds him, she'll be able to make him feel better."

Wufei growled as he stalked the halls. "Lousy little...he was wrong...I'm the victim here...stupid thing...need to stay in his place!..." He blinked when he heard something connect with the wall. He looked around the corner and blinked again when he spotted the familiar crop of blonde hair. The blonde was surrounded by three other boys, all bigger than himself. The taller red head placed his hands on both side of the wall effectively trapping Quatre in place. Wufei narrowed his eyes, he knew all the boys. But he wouldn't interfere, the blonde would get what he deserved. "Probably mouthing off to them." He blinked when the red head leaned his face forward and kissed Quatre's lips. The blonde jerked his head away, his eyes clenched closed. He took a step closer to hear the conversation.

"Why are you playing hard to get? You know you want me."

"Please go away..."

"Awe, now my feelings are hurt. First you didn't want me to walk you to class, then you didn't want to kiss me, now you saying you don't even like me?" Quatre ducked under his arm and tried to walk away, only to be pulled into the red head's chest.

"Come now cutie, why don't you play nice?"

"Please let me go."

"I don't want to...I'd much rather play with you." He smirked and nipped at his neck, Quatre shuddered and tried to break away.

"You don't want to do this..."

"Oh but I do." Wufei was stunned, not only did he keep the panic from his eyes and face, but the fear in his eyes were not for himself, but for... "Why the hell is he afraid for them?" He sighed and broke away from the wall.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" The red head sighed his face buried in Quatre's throat. "Why don't you mind your own-W-Wufei-sempai?" He blinked and quickly let Quatre go. "Ah...we were just-" "I know what you were 'just' doing...Get away from him." "Hai Wufei-sempai!" They all quickly backed away from Quatre who was now sitting on the floor rubbing at his wrist, the boy had a pretty painful grip on him. "Now, go away." They nodded and ran quickly slowing when they got by Wufei, afraid he might hit them before running around the corner.

Wufei turned to Quatre, as the blonde stood up dusting off his uniform. He picked up Quatre's bento and held it out to him.

"Here."

"Arigato Chang-sempai." He mummured not meeting his eyes.

"...Why didn't you fight back?"

"I didn't want to fight."

"...Why did you look afraid for them?"

"I didn't want them to get hurt."

"After what they did?"

"No one deserves to have there lives taken from them."

"Lives?...Who would have killed them? Your brother?"

"I'm the only boy in my family."

"Oh...well why did you say that?"

"...I didn't want to hurt them." He said walking around Wufei. When he had gotten next to him Wufei spoke.

"Do me a favor."

"...Sure."

"Next time you get cornered like that...fight. Do you promise?"

"...Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just hate weak people. Don't give me more reason's to hate you."

"...I promise." He lowered his head. "Arigato for your assistance Chang-sempai."

He walked away from him hugging his bento to his chest. Wufei turned slightly watching him walk away before sighing. "..There's something not quite right about that boy..." He stuck his hands in his pockets as the bell rung before walking to his next class.

But try as he might, the small blonde stayed in his thoughts.

A/N: The other chapters will be longer I swear! Ja XD


	2. The Beast within

CH 2: The Beast within.

A/N: Nope, still no boys up here. They all like their roles...I feel lonely ;;

A/N: Oh yes, before I forget. Judy: This is based on a Japanese cartoon, and the characters are in a Japanese school, where the hell else WOULD they be, but in Japan? And I did mention it. I'm using Japanese because I am studying it. I HONESTLY couldn't care less how upset it makes you, if you don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. You're really not doing me any favors bitching about something so stupid, you know. I don't know and don't care what everyone else is doing or there reasons for using Japanese words, so please don't inform me on it. And a lot of different translating sites show different spellings for words, I used that spelling because it was the one I was taught to use, so as far as I'm concerned I spelled it right.

A/n: Like I said in all my fics, polite criticism is welcome, but bitching at me like she did, is not.

Nephtyr: Same thing I said to Judy on the Japanese thing, and what does Quatre's heritage have to do with anything? Wufei is Chinese, Trowa is Italian, Duo is American and they all speak Japanese. It means nothing. And yes I know my font is fucked up, I have no idea what's wrong with it, but I will try to fix it. Thanks for the heads up.

Mithros (Claire): Thanks I will Elfie1: Just wanted to say I loved your name o.o. Gundam06Serenity: Everyone tells me that ;; Missy Irene: Thanks! And I will.

Winner household

Quatre's P.O.V.

6:50 am.

I'm awake at 6:50 am.

That's a first. I know Ira is probably up already, walking around and getting ready for work. She'll come in here around 7:15 and wake me up...It's been two weeks. Two weeks since I started going to Gundam High. I have new friends, there nice. But Chang-sempai seems to still hate me. Either that or I confuse him. I should get up now. If I keep laying here I'll end up going back to sleep. Maybe if I get up early enough I could walk to school, clear my mind. Ira can always pick me up after school. With that in mind I get up and walk into my bathroom turning on the shower before going to get my uniform. O.k. I'm dressed now. I have eaten breakfast. I think I startled Ira when I opened the door seconds before she knocked. But that's alright. She got over it. "Do you want a ride? You'll be kinda early but..."

"No thank you, I think...I'd like to walk today." She nodded. "Still want me to pick you up after school?" "Hai." "Alright, Ja ne ototo." "Ja ne Oneechan."

On the way to Gundam High

This town...is _pretty_.

I never really stopped to look at it before. It's so..._plain_. Not like where I used to live where people tried to hard to look and act civilized, only to turn out extremely fake. Like a marionette. They always seemed like someone was pulling their strings, directing their lives in one perfect order. I sometimes imagine cutting those strings and knocking their perfect ordered lives right from under them and into total chaos. To watch them run around like headless chickens.

People like me, had no place in their perfect world. And they made sure I knew that.

Day in and Day out.

Until...until I could no longer take it...And then I saved myself. That thought brings me back to Wufei's words. To the promise I made. I've done everything in my power to avoid it. And avoid my tormentors. I've found out their names. Raye, the red head, Brooke, the black haired one, and Drake, the brown haired boy. They remind me too much of my past. Too much of that supposed 'perfect' life I left behind.

And it hurts.

It hurts to see them, and it hurts to think about it. And I can't stop the memories from flooding when it happens. I was lucky enough to have hold it back the first time, but when I even see them, waiting around the corner, hoping against hope to catch me again. It stirs something inside me. Something I was sure I had locked away forever. And I have to run, to hide away from them, before someone gets hurt.

And somehow I know...it won't be me.

Gundam High

I'm here.

I don't know why every time I get here I pause outside and simply look at it. Maybe somewhere in my subconscious I'm trying to mold it, to will it to be the school I had dreamed of. It's not all the way there. But it's as close as I'll ever get. Cathrine and Trowa are waiting for me, they do it everyday now. It's a good feeling to know someone looks forward to seeing you, so much that they'll waste their time waiting for you.

Cathrine spots me first, she always does. There both smiling now, and it embarrass me to see them. They are so open about their emotions, that I can't help but to smile back. There good friends, the both of them. When I look at them I can't help but wonder if they'll always like me. What if they see me for who I really am? Would they like me then? If they knew, would they still wait for me? Smiling? I can't think of that now, Cathrine is involving me in a conversation.

"Good, now I have someone on my side!"

"On your side? Please, he'll agree with me."

I can't help but smile. They bicker all the time, but it's cute when they do it. They seem to be able to annoy each other without ever raising their voice. "What are you guys talking about?" Cathrine turns around and walks in front me, so that now she's walking backwards to see me. "We were having a discussion, and Trowa thinks he's right."

"I am right."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No, your not."

"Yes, I am."

"What are you two talking about?" They both were still smiling 'sweetly' at each other. "We'll let Quatre decide!" "Yes, we'll let him decide." I blinked. "Decide what?" "Which is better? Boxers or Briefs!" They both chorused, and I felt my face flush at their anxious expressions. "Is this an inconspicuous way of asking me which do I wear?" Cathrine laughed as Trowa smiled. I was right. Those two had made a habit out of trying to get me involved in their 'friendly debates' as they called it, and at the same time find out more about me. It was a nice jester, but it made me so embarrassed.

We go inside and stop at our lockers. Thank god for good friends. Trowa traded his locker with mine, his is a little closer to the bottom one, and he said it always hurt his back when he had to bend down to open it. It doesn't hurt mine though and I can reach it myself this time. Cathrine walks around the corner where her locker is, and me and Trowa know we won't see her till class starts. Her friends have their lockers by her. I had the...pleasure I suppose you could say, to meet them.

Relena Peacecraft, she's a blonde-brunette I suppose. She has weird eyes; it's difficult to tell the color. She has an interesting style too, she wears a bright pink jacket over her uniform, she said it's so Heero would notice her. I'm pretty sure people in space would notice her with that jacket...She's kinda nice, but she's so...odd. She seems to be head over hills in love with Heero, whom from what I hear avoids her like the plague. He's even threatened her life. She for some reason finds pleasure in that and constantly asks him when he'll do it. Such a weird child.

Hilde is a nice girl, she was the blue haired girl I saw Cathrine with my first day here. She has very pretty violet eyes. She wears her school uniform kind of...high. The knee length skirt reaches mid thigh on her. I think she said she had it custom fit; because she could barely move and she needed to be able to run incase she had to kill someone. She's a polite girl...really and is awfully funny. But when she's having 'the month' as Trowa dubbed it. She can be a real...witch. I found out her full name, Hilde Maxwell.

She was Duo's younger sister, there both fine by themselves. But put them together and boy do you have a handful. It makes me nervous being around them at the same time, because they made it a habit to talk about the most embarrassing things when I'm around. From sex to what '_toys_' are better fitted for whom, and whether it's a good idea to wear underwear on a date.

Oh incase I forgot to mention. Duo has become one of my good friends. He seems to enjoy making me blush; he says I'm adorable when I flush. I still don't see what everyone sees in me. I don't look much different than any other boy. I suppose I should describe them to you. Don't want you being lost or anything.

Trowa Barton, my I suppose you can say best friend. He has unusual hair; it's brown and kicks over to cover one of his lovely emerald eyes. He's a lot taller then me, but who isn't? His uniform is like mine, Black jacket and pants, and white undershirt. With a small gold pin on the collar. Ofcorse his actually fits him! He says I'm not short, someone just stole half of me...He reminds me so much of Ira it's scary... He like Ira seems to enjoy teasing me about my height. He's even dubbed me 'Little One'. Like me being short isn't embarrassment enough, now he's practically telling the whole world!

Cathrine Barton, my female best friend, if you can call her that. Brown wavy hair, I mean really wavy, emerald eyes like her brother. She Ofcorse wears the girl's uniform, black knee length skirt with a White undershirt and a gray vest over it, along with a black tie. She's almost the same size as me only she's an inch or so taller. Allah I feel short. She doesn't tease me on my height as much as her brother, but she does like to use it to her advantage. She seems to see me as another brother, even though I'm a year older than her, she still says I'm her ototo! The nerve.

Duo Maxwell, He claimed me as his best friend. Chocolate brown hair tied back in a long braid that reaches his thighs, bright genki violet eyes. He's a bit taller than me...I do have to look up to see his face. He has the same uniform as all the boys except he prefers to wear his jacket open and his shirt untucked. He says it makes him feel less restricted. To each his own...I'm still wary of him, but I've gotten used to his jokes...O.k. so he still catches me off guard. But that's only because he's so...random! He'll say whatever happens to dance across his mind and he has no shame...at all. He already has half the school thinking were an item...Normally that would mean a lot of bullying, but none of it happened.

You just don't confront Duo on his preferences, not if you want to live to see another day.

Heero Yuy, ...let me think on the friend thing... Dark messy brown hair, intense cobalt blue eyes. He's just about the same height as Duo, but an inch or so taller. He like Trowa and I, wears his uniform the way it's supposed to be worn, shirt tucked in jacket closed. I'm a bit wary of him too, but that's only because every time I'm near him, I get this sudden feeling like he's going to take a blood sample from me or something. He seems to always be watching me, like I'm some experiment he can't figure out!

It's..._creepy_.

Wufei Chang, I would like to be his friend...if he only stopped hating me. Black hair slicked back in a tight ponytail, Duo likes to Joke that he's pulling his brain back into his ponytail, Onyx eyes. His eyes kinda fascinate me, they grab colors, if he were to sit in front of a red light, the light would reflect perfectly in his eyes. Kind of like a mirror. He wears the same uniform as the rest of us only he keeps the top few buttons of his shirt and jacket open, which shows a bit of his chest, and his sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows. As you probably noticed, he seems to hate my guts...no I mean it. Every inch of my being is on his hit list.

Whenever I'm near him, I keep getting the feeling I should duck, like he might pull out a Katana or something and slice me in half. It's a bit unnerving, yet I seem to constantly end up near him...odd.

I follow Trowa down the halls and we stop near a water fountain, one that Duo has dubbed his own. We find the extravagant boy there waiting for us. He grins when he spots us and I'm sure he's thinking up something 'good' to say to me.

"Ohayo Maxwell."

"Ohayo Shinigami-sempai."

I say that to Duo because he seems to have dubbed himself Shinigami or 'Death of Darkness'. He loves when I call him Shinigami-sempai. I guess it makes him feel powerful. He beams and hugs me. "Ohayo TroTro, Ohayo QT-pie" I sigh, he seems to think of new names for me all the time. "So Q-man...Get any yet?" Yup, I knew it. He was thinking up something.

"Duo!"

He grins. "What? You mean you're still a virgin?"

"_Duo_!"

"Oh yeah baby, scream my name! You know you like it!"

"Duo! Please!"

"That's right baby beg for it!"

I flush a darker color.

"Duo leave the poor boy alone." Yes! My savior! Heero has made it his mission to stop all Quatre torture! And I applaud him for it! Duo pouts like always and lets me go.

"Fine, fine. You take the fun out of everything."

"Fun? You have half the school thinking you two are having _sex_ in the hall."

"Does well for Q-man's image!"

"It does _not_!" I frown still blushing, which only makes Duo grin.

"Awe, am I not your **type** Q-ball?" I refuse to answer that.

He and the others are also trying to figure out my preferences. So far I'm giving them no clues. Now that I think about it, Heero has become another of my friends, although I think he spends most of his time trying to hack my files. He seems to enjoy it. He also seems to be trying to 'figure me out'. I think Duo said that 'he likes a good challenge'. Well he'll get his work-worth. Now here is where things usually go down hill.

About the time when **Wufei** shows up.

He pointedly ignores me, or makes a comment about the 'brain level' of the group lowering. Or he'll give me a glare and call me 'kohai' in a really harsh tone. Like he's trying to push me into 'my place' or make me run off. I refuse to. I usually leave in order to avoid conflict. But not today. I'm feeling really edgy for some reason.

"Yuy, Barton, Maxwell..._Kohai_." He grounds out the last bit like it took all his energy not to hit me.

"**Chang**." All three say, Duo gives him the evil eye before turning to me.

"Ohayo Chang-sempai." I muse looking directly at him. I suppose I caught him off guard but he gets back on the ball pretty quick.

"Well decided to grow a back bone?"

"No, I simply decided not to let a few jerks push me around. It _is_ a free country, and I much prefer to be here."

"Where you're not wanted?" He sneers; I think he may be pushing buttons I never knew I had because my voice gets a tad bit snippy.

"No. I believe _you're_ the only one who has a problem with me being here. And over something so _juvenile_. Really Wufei, I would have expected better of an _'upper classman'_. Maybe I got the wrong impression?"

He looks positively livid. And for some reason that facts makes me happy, I have the sudden urge to giggle insanely. Before he can get out a word edge-wise the bell rings. "Well gentlemen, I have a class to get to. I'll see you all later. Heero-sempai, Trowa-Sempai, Shinigami-sempai...Wufei-sempai." I smile sweetly and walk away, leaving them all shocked at my performance.

The farther I get the more I understand what I just did.

I feel slight panic rise in my chest, and suddenly...I feel terrible. Like I just did something extremely bad. I know Wufei deserved it for being a jerk all the time. But I made it a habit not to let people get under my skin. It's unhealthy. But he somehow found a way to do it. And I'm scared now.

I'm afraid that I may hurt him one day too...

Lunch

I don't eat with the others, not with Wufei still there.

I've made it a habit to either eat with Cathrine or with Trowa, and he usually takes me to a different tree to eat, on occasion Duo joins us, we even had Heero come over once.

But never Wufei.

Today...I don't feel so hungry, so I don't meet Trowa and the others, I purposely ditch Cathrine when class is over, just so she won't ask me where I'm going. I don't want her feeling obligated to follow me. Besides it's been a week. I need to visit the nurse for my medicine. Halfway there I'm stopped in the hall. I had almost forgotten about them in my haste to avoid the others. But they obvious never forget a target.

My tormentors had found me, and again I was surrounded.

"You've been a naughty boy, Angel-pie. Avoiding us like that. Makes me think you don't like us."

"Please let me through, I have an important appointment to keep."

"Well you have an appointment with us first." I sigh as Raye ends up behind me again pulling me quickly to his chest. Doesn't he have any new moves?

"Please let me go. I don't have time for this."

"Well make time! Because I aint letting you go!" I can feel that certain something in me stirring again.

"Please let go."

"NO. Now be quiet and hold still." He grabs my chin and forces my face up so that he could kiss me. I feel that something stirring wilder in me as his lips slowly come closer to mine.

"no...no...no..._no_"

I feel myself chanting this over and over, but whether I'm talking to him or the 'something' inside me, I am uncertain about. My mind flash and I know what's going to happen soon. All the times when I was cornered.

_-He's coming closer_-.

All the times when I was trapped by them, all laughing at my weakness.

_-He's too close_. -

The hands that touched me, defiled me.

_-I can feel his breath_-.

The humiliation I felt.

_-Why can't I move?_ -

All the pain I felt when they made me dirty.

_-Why won't I move?_ -

When they claimed me over and over, like some whore.

_-I can't even see him anymore_-.

When the others blamed me for it, said it was my fault.

_-Is he even still here?_ -

All the anger I locked up inside me, when they did it again, day after day.

Night after night.

The pain, the agony, the humiliation, the anger. All of it, I can feel it again, boiling, rising. And in that brief moment I feel a twang of panic.

I don't think I can stop myself this time...


	3. Revelations

Ch 3: Revelations.....  
  
A/N: Nope, still no boys. But I do have Bobo the dancing monkey!  
  
Bobo: *dancing and screeching*  
  
A/N: Dance monkey.....dance....  
  
Judy: I don't know why but when I read your review, I laughed. Hard. And everyone in my house thought I was losing it. But I didn't laugh because I was disrespecting you but when I read it my mind made the image of my friend Kira yelling at me in chibi form doing a whole lot of motions with her hands (its how she ALWAYS talks to me like I'm slow or something, and she needs to constantly keep my attention.) I understand what you mean and I'll try to keep my Japanese to a minimum, if I do use it I will put translations, kay? And yes I know in the anime they are in Space, what I meant was in my fic, not in the anime itself. And for some reason I either have to press 'enter' like three times or it'll stay bunched up. I'll try to remedy that too. And I'm glad you enjoy the Cat/Tro/Kat thing, I enjoyed that part too. And the reason I spelled Ira and Cathrine's name like that is because the bio's I used spelled it that way. I have no idea why.  
  
Gundam06Serenity: Hee. Kohai, is what Wufei calls Quatre, it means 'junior' used in school, it's usually put at the end of someone's name....but I forgot that...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Quatre's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I feel something in me snap as his lips touch mine. And before I know it, I've knocked him down. I want to stop there, I made him stop. But something in me warns me that he'll just do it again, be rougher with me next time. Just like the others. That I have to stop him now, like I did so many times before. And I can't stop my fist as it connects with his jaw, can't stop my foot as it connects over and over to his ribs, until some crack. I can't stop my hands as they grab his shirt and drag him to his feet. I can't stop myself as I slam his head into the wall over and over again. Someone's screaming and at this point, I can't tell if it's him, his goons......or me. Someone grabs my arms, probably one of his men, before I can think about it I swing at the person, but my hit is blocked, that angers me. But I don't want to hit who ever it is. I don't want to fight anymore. But I can't stop. I turn and try to hit the person again. Another block, this causes more anger. I keep trying to hit them, but all my hits are blocked, I hear someone call me. I don't remember closing my eyes, but now I open them and I'm shocked. It's him. I'm fighting him. I'm trying to....oh god...  
  
~~~~~~~~~Wufei's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~  
  
That damned brat has gotten the others jumpy. They keep looking around trying to find him, I suppose their worried. I guess I can see why. He's small, almost fragile looking. He speaks softly, he's overly friendly, he's shy, and he's cute, especially when he blushes........What the fuck!!? What the hell is wrong with my mind? Don't even think about it Chang. It was probably because you heard Maxwell say it earlier.  
  
It's been awhile, yet he hasn't turned up. Trowa is fidgeting and Maxwell is actually quiet. Hell even Yuy is not typing away. I guess when Cathrine told us that he just ran out without so much as looking at her it made them suspicious. I don't know why. Don't they remember what he said this morning to me!?.....Although, I can't help but give him credit. He was awfully brave to stand up to me like that. And now he's got me second guessing my thoughts on him.  
  
Alright, their constant looking has got me doing it too. "Alright, if you're all so worried. Let's go look for the shrimp." They glare at me but agree, a few minutes later finds us in the hall. Cathrine has joined our search. I suppose the Onna no ko, was worried too. After a few turns we find him, he's being cornered again. The others move to help him but I stop them.  
  
"Wufei!!?"  
  
"What's wrong with you? There going to hurt him." I ignore there words my eyes trained on the blonde in question.  
  
"Wait, he made a promise to me and I want to see if he'll atleast try to fend for himself."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Relax! If he get's in trouble I'll let you help him." They try to go against me but one glare makes them stop. They know how I am about promises.  
  
I watch him, so far he's not even trying to break free. He looks so....tired. So drained, like he's using all his strength to hold something back. What is it? What is he trying to protect them from? I can hear him....chanting no quietly as Raye goes in to kiss him. I really have to physically hold the others back. But I find that even I want to hurt Raye. But before any of us can even move, he reacts. As soon as Raye's lips even brush his, he knocks him down. I thought that after that he would run, then I could let the others help him, because he atleast hit him once. But he continues. He punches him before kicking him. He's crying. I can see it. He doesn't want to do this, but he keeps hitting him. He's babbling now, but what he's saying is a mystery to me. He slams Raye's head into the wall and I keep thinking 'He's going to kill that boy'. I don't know what made me do it, but I find myself running over and trying to pry him off. I'm surprised when he swings at me. Although I don't blame him, he must be going on pure instincts now. But he keeps trying to hit me. I can see anger in his face as I keep blocking him, his eyes are closed. He's screaming, and it hurts me to hear him. How the hell can he even find me like that? I call him and he opens his eyes. He's shocked. Shocked and horrified that even though he knows who it is, he's still fighting. I don't think he can stop. I don't think he has the strength to stop himself. And I think 'He's going to kill me if I don't stop him...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Quatre's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh Allah please stop me!! Please make me stop!!! Let Wufei knock me down! Let -something- trip me up!!! But please make me stop!!! I don't want to hurt him!! I don't want to fight him!! Even though he hates me, I still see him as my friend!! Please stop me!! Please!!  
  
It hurts so much, all the pain and sorrow. It's still building. I want it to get out of me, to run away. But I can't. Not if it means hurting Wufei, not if it means hurting -anyone-. I still can't stop. I want to, oh Allah how I do. But it's too strong. I'm not strong enough to stop it. I keep thinking 'If only they let me go, if only I had taken my medicine before I came to school.' But keep thinking about the 'ifs' isn't going to help me now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Wufei's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He's tough, and smart fighting wise. He won't let me get close enough to lay a decent hit on him. Hell I'm not even -trying- to lay a decent hit on him. I don't know why but I can't bring myself to hit him. Not even once. I can feel myself being backed up, and soon I trip over his bento. And I can see his fist flying toward my face. He's really going to do it....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Quatre's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why won't he hit me? Why won't he try to stop me!? Does he want to die!!? Is that it?! Well I won't do it, I refuse to kill him!! By Allah I swear I won't. Maybe if I back him into a wall, he'll have no choice but to hit me back. Before I can even try to make my body react, he's falling. My bento. He tripped over my bento. That's what I was doing, I was trying to trip him. So that I could finally hit him....  
  
Oh gods please......please...... I don't want to hurt him!!!  
  
My fist is coming closer, why won't I react? Why can't I stop it!?  
  
I can't hurt Wufei!! I can't! He's...special to me. By Allah I really like him. Even through all he's done, I do. It's pathetic I know, but I can't help it! And I'll be damned if I let myself hurt him!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre's fist was coming down fast, Wufei winced and clenched his eyes closed. "NO!!!!!" Wufei opened his eyes to find Quatre's fist inches from his face, it was shaking, he had finally stopped it. He was startled. It was Quatre who screamed. He really didn't want to hurt him. Looking up at Quatre, the blonde was leaning over him his hair covering his eyes, but Wufei could feel the tears falling onto his shirt.  
  
"No....I...don't want to hurt you....I don't want to hurt anyone anymore...." He looked up his eyes wide and filled with tears. "I almost.....to Raye and.....I almost.....Oh Allah!!"  
  
He jumped up and ran away brushing past the others as he did. They were all shocked at his actions. Trowa tried to stop him but he broke away and continued to run. Wufei stayed lying on the ground staring at where Quatre used to be. Something bumped his fingers and he looked over to see the bento. Quatre's bento. He closed his eyes and laid his head down.  
  
"What have I done..."  
  
~~~~~~~~Quatre's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm running.  
  
I don't know why. And I don't know where.  
  
All I know is that I'm running.  
  
My mind is foggy but one thought courses through my brain. 'I almost hurt him, I almost hurt Wufei' It hurts me to even remember, but the images keep coming back, the surprised look on his face, the panic as he tries to get a decent hold on my fist. But he can't stop me, and I couldn't stop me. He was almost hurt by me. I know if I would have landed a hit, I may have killed him.....and that thought frightens me to no end.  
  
The bell must have rung at some time during our little battle, for the halls are filled with students and some teachers hurrying to class. I bump into them without even apologizing. I'm sure some of them are shocked, I was seen as the 'nice, polite new kid' this must be killing their image of me. But right now, I could care less. I need to get away. I need to get far away before I hurt someone else.  
  
Before I know it I'm in a deserted hallway, and I trip. Only Allah knows what over, but I do. And I lay there. I can't find the strength to get up. I could care less if my tormentors come back to punish me, I would deserve it for what I almost did to Wufei. But I doubt they'll ever want to think about me after this. Oh Allah!! The others!! They probably hate me now! They won't want to be my friend anymore, not after that. Not after what I did. That thought seems to hurt me more, and I'm crying. When did I start? I can't tell anymore. Time lapses so quickly I don't even know how long I've been laying here.  
  
Someone's coming, I can't stop my tears, and for the first time I don't want to. I don't care if people think I'm a cry baby, I'd rather have them think that then to think I was a.....I can't even think it!  
  
I'm being lifted up. Someone's calling me. Before I realize what I'm doing I whirl around and bury my face in the familiar warmth. It hurts now, because I don't deserve comfort. But I need it, I crave it so, almost more than I crave to fit in. I want to be normal. Like everyone else....but I'm not.  
  
~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I didn't......I didn't want to hurt anyone....I tried to stop really I did! But I couldn't...I'm not strong enough. I couldn't stop him.....I didn't mean to let -him- out again....I swear I didn't." He gasped grabbing a hand full of the shirt that brushed his fingertips.  
  
"But I made a promise....I promised to try and defend myself...but I couldn't stop once I started....all the memories....all the pain...I didn't want it to happen again...I didn't want it to be like last time, where no one believed me!....I don't ask for this sort of thing I swear!....Everyone thinks I do, but I don't!....I just want to be left alone!....I want so badly to be normal!! But I'm not!!.....They wouldn't let me forget that...." He growled.  
  
"And then Raye....he reminded me so much of back then...all the vile hands touching me....the words....." His voice lowered and he sounded hysterical.  
  
"He was going to do it...he was going to do what they did....he was going to make me a whore...make me his whore...then everyone would think I asked for it....like they thought last time.....Oh Allah, I hated him then....I hated him so much, that I wished he'd die......I wished it so hard....that I woke him back up!!...." He was shaking now.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt him....I hoped he would leave me alone....but he wouldn't....And then...Wufei....I almost hurt him...It hurt so bad when I fought him!...I didn't want to...I had hoped he would knock me out to stop me....but he didn't....he just let me fight him....then I almost hurt him...I actually almost hit him......." He sounded disbelieving like the very thought of him hurting Wufei was illogical.  
  
"I can't hurt Wufei...I don't want to...I don't want him to hate me more!...I want him to like me, to be my friend. But he won't....he hates me so much.....And now the others...there going to hate me too...There going to hate me because they saw.....because they saw what I really am....they saw the monster that I really am!!...Now they'll hate me forever....." He whimpered again burying his face into the rough material of the shirt.  
  
".......I don't want to move again.....please don't make them move me again.....I hate moving...it only happens again and again..." He was whispering now, broken and tired.  
  
"And each time is worst than the last.....I want to stay here....With Ira- neechan, and with the others and with Wufei.....even if they hate me......" He sniffled burying his face into the now damp neck, the collar of the uniform scratched lightly against his cheek.  
  
He let himself relax as the warm hands rubbed uncertain circles on his back. He sniffled lightly, breathing in the scent of eucalyptus leaves and green tea. The person had a wonderfully intoxicating smell, and Quatre allowed them to lull him into a false sort of security. The arms were powerful around his lithe form, and he wondered if it was Trowa or Heero who had come after him. He knew it couldn't be Duo, he would have been talking right now, trying to cheer him up. He sighed softly feeling himself falling asleep.  
  
"Atleast you were a good fighter."  
  
He stiffened immediately at the voice, he knew that voice. He only got crude and cold remarks from that voice, that richly deep voice. He leaned back slowly and with large owlish eyes he blinked up at his 'comforter'.  
  
The End!!!  
  
(Just kidding, you'd probably kill me....)  
  
"....Wufei..."  
  
He breathed leaning back more. "What...are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I was comforting you, but maybe I did it wrong."  
  
Quatre tilted his head a bit. "But....why?...Don't you hate me?"  
  
".....Not that I know of."  
  
"But....you said it."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did! When you made me make that promise to you, you said 'don't give me a reason to hate you more'!" Wufei winced.  
  
"Oh, sorry....I was just a little peeved at you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"....I don't know...."  
  
"You hated me...without even knowing why?"  
  
"I knew why!!....it just might not make much sense to you."  
  
"Try me..."  
  
"....You...confused me. Where I come from, people of your stature are usually weak, simple minded, cowards. Yet you never seemed afraid for yourself, all you were worried about was everyone else. You weren't dumb at all, you were actually very intelligent, and you stood up to me, more times than I'd like to count. And the other reason was you were so damn polite!! I mean what was wrong with you!?" Quatre arched a brow.  
  
"Wrong with me? Nothing, I was just taught that it was something gentlemen do, be polite."  
  
"Well....whatever. And you always got on my nerves, because it took me a whole school year to get Yuy to even look up from his laptop, but here you come and make him look directly at you. How did you do it? Always pull everyone attention? Was it some power you have? Were you taught that too?"  
  
Quatre blinked. "...Did you like Heero or something? Is that why that made you so mad?"  
  
"What!!? Like Yuy!!? Hell no!!! He's my step brother!!"  
  
Quatre blinked in surprise "Oh! I didn't know..."  
  
"Ofcorse you didn't no one does, seeing as we both kept our own last names." Quatre nodded.  
  
"I see...." He stifled a yawn, he made himself tired. Wufei sighed slightly and pulled Quatre to him.  
  
"Lay your head on my shoulder." Quatre blinked. (He does that a lot ne?)  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're tired aren't you? Lay your head on my shoulder and go to sleep." Quatre blushed.  
  
"Aa......arigato Chang-sempai." He leaned forward laying his head on his shoulder and relaxed slightly.  
  
"...Wufei."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"No, I was telling you to call me Wufei."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Well....you earned it when you nearly beat the shit out of me." Quatre blushed.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"You know....I was coming over here to kick your ass for showing me up like that." Quatre smiled sleepily. "I wish you had done it earlier."  
  
"Heh, if you would have let me get close enough." Quatre mummured tucking his head under Wufei's chin.  
  
"......Wufei?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"....About...back there."  
  
"No need to apologize."  
  
"NO, I mean.....I wanted to tell you....to explain why I was like that, where I was going when they stopped me."  
  
"Oh yeah, you did run out on the Onna no ko." Quatre sighed.  
  
"I have...mulmpphinasorder" He mumbled.  
  
Wufei arched a brow. "Mul-what?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "I have Multiple personality disorder....I have to take medication once a week, that's where I was going. To the nurses office to take it. I get edgy and violent if I don't take it, as you saw earlier."  
  
Wufei was quiet and Quatre worried his lip wondering if Wufei would think he was a freak and push him away.  
  
"So....if they stopped you, that means you never took it today?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Well then let's go."  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
"To the nurse so you can take it." He stood up and pulled Quatre onto his back.  
  
"Ah! Wufei-san? What are you doing!?"  
  
"Well you're tired, and you'll slow me down if I let you walk."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"Just shut up and let me help you!" Quatre nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck to keep balance. Wufei held Quatre's legs up and walked down the hall.  
  
"So how many pills do you have to take?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Ah, are they strong?"  
  
"Hai." He nodded and glanced over as he passed the group. He gave them a slight nod as Quatre smiled nervously at them. They stood still in shock.  
  
"....Was that.."  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
"Carrying...."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
".....He was giving him...a piggy back ride..."  
  
Duo shook his head in astonishment. "That boy's a miracle worker!"  
  
Cathrine tilted her head. "Where is he taking him?"  
  
"Hn.....that's the way to the nurse's office."  
  
"Wasn't Quatre headed there before those boys cornered him?" Duo asked arching a brow.  
  
"Hai, he was." Trowa answered looking down the hall where Wufei and Quatre had disappeared to. He shook his head. "Well let's get to class, no use getting detention."  
  
They all nodded and walked to their class. "What should I tell the teacher about Quatre?" Cathrine asked.  
  
"Tell her he's at the nurse." Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Hai, what will you say about Wufei?"  
  
"Same thing." She nodded. Trowa glanced over his shoulder before shaking his head. He had a good feeling about those two, they were going to be good friends.  
  
Onna no ko- Girl (Onna means Woman)  
  
Neechan- Childs term for Sister, Oneechan/Oneesan/Oneesama is the proper way of saying it. Usually kids shorten it to put at the end of their respective siblings name.  
  
Sempai- Senior/Somehow higher up. (lower classmen use it at the end of their names to show respect) 


	4. When things start to change

Ch 4: When things start to change.....  
  
A/N:.....Ever get that feeling.....when you know someone's around....but there never where you are?......Yeah....that'll be me right now....  
  
~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've lost it."  
  
"Oh come on, don't tell me you're afraid?"  
  
"I'm not afraid; I just don't see the fun in letting you stab me with a pointy sword!"  
  
"Oh come on! You'll be wearing the protective coverings!"  
  
"Which may be faulty, and which case you'll stab me and I'll die!"  
  
"Why would I want to kill you?"  
  
"I don't know Wufei, why would you?"  
  
"Your being a big baby Quatre."  
  
"I am not! I'm being sensible! What type of fun can one have dodging someone's blade?"  
  
"Keep you on your toes?"  
  
Quatre sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that I'm afraid for myself...I'm afraid that...with the situation....I might...." He sighed again.  
  
"You're afraid that you might black out and attack me again?"  
  
"No!....Maybe....sort of....Aa."  
  
Wufei sighed and sat down next to Quatre. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me, I have never been bested in sword fighting!"  
  
Quatre arched a brow. "A bit cocky for someone who was nearly decked by someone half his size and weight."  
  
"That was luck."  
  
"Oh? Then let's have a fighting match right now."  
  
"Eh....no, not healthy....for me atleast."  
  
"Thought it was luck?"  
  
"You may be lucky again."  
  
"......Are you afraid of me Wufei?" He blinked at the softness it was spoken in; he looked to Quatre to find him looking intently at his lap.  
  
"Ofcorse not. I know you won't intentionally hurt me so why would I be afraid? Just gotta make sure I don't arise any old memories that may set Zero off."  
  
He smirked and messed up Quatre's hair causing the blonde to giggle.  
  
"Come on Winner, we have an unsettled score. And I'd like to put things to my own advantage with some sword play."  
  
Quatre groaned but allowed Wufei to drag him off.  
  
"If you impale me I'll never speak to you again."  
  
"Quatre, if I impale you, you'll never speak to anyone again."  
  
"Touché."  
  
~~~~~~~~Fencing Classroom~~~~~~~~  
  
Two lithe beings stood in the center swords held in defense. A flash and they were both gone, moving in a timeless dance. Strike, defend, strike, defend. Offensive, defensive. They were perfectly matched in skill and speed, at one point besting the other but never beating.  
  
The blonde sword fighter backed the dark haired fighter into a wall, trying to gain the advantage, the dark haired fighter struck back and they both moved back to the middle of the mat taking up a defensive pose, before they charged at one another again.  
  
Swords flashing and clanking against one another, in such swift movements that anyone observing would be dizzy. The fight was getting heated as the blonde seemed to be out for blood now. Driving the taller teen back again.  
  
Pushing with all the strength the Lethe body possessed, the blonde fighter knocked the taller teen over and raised the sword, the dark haired teen noticed with rising horror that the blonde had taken off the button on the end of the sword.  
  
Acting fast he thrust upward knocking the blonde back and the sword out small hands, rising quickly he pinned the enraged blonde down.  
  
"Quatre!!"  
  
Quatre jumped turning from watching the battle only a few feet away from him, in time to dodge Wufei's sword, he leaned back to far and fell.  
  
Opening his eyes he froze as he stared at the sword pointed at his neck. Wufei sighed moving his sword and taking off his mask. Quatre followed his example and took off his helmet.  
  
"You should never look away! Your only concern should be your opponent!"  
  
"Gomen na-"  
  
"No more sorries just get up and try it again!"  
  
"You're being too hard on him Wuffie."  
  
Quatre blinked in surprise at the hand held out infront of him, looking up at the owner of the hand he stifled a gasp.  
  
Tall, tan and of slightly muscular build. Shoulder length black hair, pulled behind his ear, the lights hitting it just right so that it looked like a thousand stars were glittered into his hair. Dark Green eyes locking his own into his look, pulling harshly at him. He was donned in the Fencing Gear, his helmet tucked under his arm and a smile on his lips as he held his free hand out to help the smaller boy up.  
  
-Kirei....- He thought feeling his cheeks warm up, the teen smiled and helped him to his feet, his eyes never leaving Quatre's own.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Hai..." Realizing he was staring Quatre's gaze snapped to the blonde standing next to him, he realized that it was the same blonde that had tried moments before to kill the beautiful male next to him.  
  
The blonde looked Quatre over a hint of lust in the murky eyes that made his skin crawl. Smirking the blonde tilted their head letting strands of gold fall into the cold eyes.  
  
"And who might this delicious being be?"  
  
"Were you hiding him from us?" The dark haired male added in smiling.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes taking his helmet off and holding it in the same fashion as the two teens. "I wasn't hiding him, and stop staring at him like that! I didn't bring him here to be sexually harassed." He mused glaring at the blonde  
  
The blonde looked down the sharp nose at him. Seeming haughty. "Well aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
Wufei gave the blonde a matching look. "And why should I?"  
  
Fuming slightly the blonde turned to greet Quatre but found that the dark haired teen had the same thought.  
  
"Chang Lee, it's a pleasure meeting you...?"  
  
"Ah! Winner! Quatre Winner." He replied nodding his head.  
  
Smiling Lee stared at him. "Quatre...a beautiful name for a beautiful boy." He ducked his head to kiss the hand he still held but at the last minute Quatre's hand was swiped away and held in the Blonde's strong grip.  
  
"Hello Quatre Winner, I am-"  
  
"Catalonia!! You bitch you saw me talking to him!"  
  
"No I saw you slobbering all over the poor boy."  
  
"How dare you!!" He growled grabbing Quatre's hand and pulling the boy away from his newly appointed rival. "I saw him first!"  
  
"No I did!!" The blonde grasp Quatre's other hand trying to pull him away from Lee.  
  
They were both pulling back and forth now growling out insults and claims on the pale boy, poor Quatre was as lost as he'd ever been. He whimpered softly not knowing what to do.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Wufei shouted snatching the blonde boy away from the two and standing infront of him, protectively. "Both of you are to stay away from him! Got it?"  
  
They both blinked in astonishment. "But...Wufei?-"  
  
"But nothing, you two are being so juvenile. And you almost hurt Quatre. I don't want either of you near him again. Got it?"  
  
Both teens looked about to argue but Wufei glared down at them. "Stay away from Quatre or I'm suspending your time in here. I'm the captain so I'm allowed to do it, and you both know it."  
  
Lee growled softly but didn't argue. "I don't believe it! Your gonna pull rank on us!?"  
  
"If I have to." He mused narrowing his eyes at the enraged blonde.  
  
"Your full of yourself Chang-"  
  
"Dorothy, it's not worth it." Lee sighed gently moving her away from Wufei. "We'll stay away from him, for now Wufei. You can't watch him forever." He mummured to Wufei making sure that Quatre didn't hear.  
  
Wufei glared at the two as Dorothy smirked at him and Lee blew him a kiss.  
  
Quatre simply watched the happenings quietly wondering about the dark glint he saw in Wufei's eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Give it back." Heero growled glaring at the braided boy who held his tempura.  
  
Duo laughed and ate some grinning. "Why? You weren't even eating! You were too wrapped up in your computer!" He mused  
  
Heero glared slowly closing his laptop as he began to move toward Duo. "Duo...."  
  
"....Hai?" He asked nervously inching closer to Quatre.  
  
"Omae o Korosu!!" He growled out jumping at him. With a very undignified 'Eep' Duo jumped behind Quatre using the blonde as a shield.  
  
"Now calm down Heero! I only ate...o.k. so half of it is gone but you were only going to eat half anyway right?" He became more nervous when all Heero did was narrow his eyes and move closer.  
  
"I'm going to get my Tempura back, even if I have to rip it out of your intestine!-"  
  
"Heero, your not really going to hurt Duo are you?"  
  
Heero blinked in surprise at the small blonde's question. He stared down at him and sighed. "No, but if he takes anything of mine again I will."  
  
Quatre beamed happily. "Now Duo, please give Heero his remaining Tempura."  
  
"What!!?" He sighed as Quatre frowned softly at him. "Fine Fine."  
  
"Arigato Shinigami-sempai!" Duo couldn't help but to smile.  
  
Trowa sighed. "Duo give me back my bento."  
  
"Bento? Oh! You mean -this- Bento?" Duo grinned.  
  
Quatre shook his head trying to stifle his laughter as Duo managed to get Trowa to try and wrestle the bento from him.  
  
Wufei leaned against the tree watching Quatre as he laughed and talked with the others. He didn't understand the new urge he was getting to simply protect the blonde boy from all harm. He'd proven that much when he had banned Dorothy and his own brother from ever speaking to Quatre again.  
  
He shook his head. 'Why is this so important to me?' He wondered watching as Duo got Quatre involved in a song he was singing. Quatre didn't have an extra extraordinary voice, but it was sweet soft and wonderful to hear.  
  
Wufei found himself enjoying the song even if it was an entirely retarded song that Duo had heard. He watched with a small smile as the two rocked back and forth to the song and had even got to the point where they were standing and dancing around the group striking ridiculous poses and laughing through most of the song.  
  
Quatre giggled and struck another pose with Duo singing the words to Weird Al's 'Like a Surgeon'. Duo seemed to love the song, but was laughing with Quatre and being just as goofy as the singer himself.  
  
They ended the song with another silly pose and jumped in surprise as they heard applause around them, apparently they had gathered a crowd with their performance.  
  
Duo bowed and waved blowing kisses to his 'fans'. "Thank you, Thank you we'll be here all school year!" He smirked.  
  
Quatre ducked his head flushing in spite of himself, he would have sat down if Duo hadn't held him in his grasp taking Quatre's hand and waving it for the blonde.  
  
Wufei stifled a chuckle at Quatre's predicament before going to the blonde's rescue. "Maxwell, put Winner down before all the blood rushes to his head."  
  
"Will his head explode?"  
  
"No my head will not explode." He answered quietly his eyes glued to the floor.  
  
After laughing a bit Duo let him sit down but he continued to milk the crowd.  
  
Quatre gave Wufei a thankful smile mouthing a thank you before going back to eating his lunch.  
  
If he had watched for a second longer he would have seen the light blush that flittered over Wufei's face before he got his self under control.  
  
Trowa smiled as he quietly watched the group, having seen the blush he smirked to himself leaning against the tree behind him. Things were definitely changing.  
  
A/n: Weee!!! Done! *pose* 


End file.
